Princes Don't Exist
by XxKoriAndRichardXx
Summary: When Kori meets Dick, everything falls apart, and they instantly don't like each other. However, when Dick saves her life after nearly drowning because of a prank, feelings in each other erupt, and they can't explain it. Do they really hate each other? Or is it something more? Rated T for language. R&R Please. Pairings: Kori/Richard Victor/Karen Raven/Garfield
1. Chapter 1

Kori swallowed, wishing she was back in Jump City high, not that she had a chance to make friends there. But _no_, her dad just _had_ to relocate. Luckily, this had a three-year commitment contract, so there wasn't going to be any moving anytime soon. Plus, the money was _really_ good. In-the-three-digit- numbers good. As she collected her things from the trunk, her dad came out and gave her a quick side hug.

"Good luck, sweetie. And listen, I know this is hard but I really think this is it, and I can't escape from this anyways, not after signing the contract. Besides, I know you'll make a number of friends."

"Dad, I'm not worried about making friends," Kori said truthfully, meeting her dad's emerald green eyes-just like her own-," I'm worried about you."

"What are you-"

"Ever since mom died three years ago, you've been pushing Koma, Ryan and me around all over the place, unwilling to just settle down. It's killing you, and you know it."

"Sweetie, I'm just trying to get you and your siblings to a place where I feel comfortable to let you go."

"Dad…" Kori gave him a warning glare, telling him she knew he was lying," Koma and I are _getting along_ for a reason, and that only reason is to do our best to keep the weight off _your_ shoulders. But if you can't get over what happened then we'll never be happy."

The bell rang and Kori sighed, putting on her backpack and said," We all loved mom, and we all miss her, but that doesn't give us a reason to keep moving around, as if trying to running away from death. Both you and I know that's what you're doing, so just stop. We're all here in this moment, and frankly, that's all that matters. No one can run away from death, not even you," Kori gave him a quick peck on the cheek," I love you dad, we all do. Just relax."

Kori walked away and into the school, but not before looking out the window, watching her dad, hunch backed, driving away slowly. She hated lecturing him about mom but she had to. It was her responsibility, along with Koma's and Ryan's, to make him see. She made it to the attendance office and quickly pulled out her registration forms in front of Mrs. Johnson, an elderly lady with ladybug earrings and wide blue eyes.

"Hello there, dearie, you must be Miss. Anders."

"Ah, yes," Kori said, handing her things over. Mrs. Johnson quickly typed things up on her computer and said," You'll just love it here at Gotham. There's plenty of nice people to meet, and many different classes to take."

Kori chuckled and said," When I saw the variety of AP classes, I nearly ripped my hair out. All of them were so great, and I could only choose five to fit my schedule."

"Well, it's nice to have such a bright young student. Oh, it'll just take a few seconds to print out your school ID. It was smart to ask your school to send your school picture over to us."

"I didn't want to go through the torture of taking the picture again," Kori replied.

"Why? You're gorgeous," Mrs. Johnson gushed. Kori blushed and thanked her.

"Alrighty then, here's your ID and schedule. The library is down the hall past the 500 hallway and up the stairs. Your locker number is on your schedule, and I took the liberty to give you an excused pass to 1st period should you have time to get there, and I printed you out the school time schedule and map."

"Thanks so much," Kori said truthfully.

"Before you go. If you plan on signing up for any ROP classes or for a school parking spot, you have two weeks before all the spots are taken."

"Do seniors get first pick?"

"Oh no," Mrs. Johnson laughed," There's so many students, but this school is so big that most of the time that back parking lot is three-quarters empty. Plenty of spots in the front too. But you still need the official sticker."

"Okay. Thank you."

Kori left and made her way to the library to pick up her books when a young man ran right past her, his green hair standing out and his lithe body nearly slamming into the double doors. He pulled and pulled.

"Push," Kori offered.

"Oh right! Thanks, dude!" He said, giving her a quick look, then stopped and faced her completely," Ugh, I mean, dudette."

"No problem," she smiled.

"Hey, you new here?"

"Um, shouldn't you get to class? You looked frantic there a bit."

"Ya! 'Course! Hey, you should look for me in the cafeteria at lunch! You can meet my buds!"

"Sure," Kori laughed.

"I'm Gar, by the way," he said, pushing open the door.

"Kori."

"Great, see you later then, Kori. Don't forget! Cafeteria at lunch!" he called out, running backwards down the hall. She gave him a small wave and walked up the stairs, chuckling to herself.

The library was extensive and it made her gasp. The public and school libraries at Jump City weren't as wide-ranging as this. Kori moved past the student tables, half full with those without first periods and stopped by the counter. A young woman, about twenty-five, looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm new here and-"

"Ah yes, Mrs. Johnson called and said you'd be coming up. What do you need?"

Kori looked down at her schedule and said," I need AP Chemistry, AP Calculus, AP Language/Composition, AP Psychology, and AP US History books, along with Fairy Tales Studies, please."

"Well well," she said, retrieving the books from the back," That's quite a lot of studying you're doing as a junior."

"Ya, I know, but it gives me something to do."

"Hehe, at last you took Fairy Tale Studies as a brain rejuvenator."

"That and basketball," Kori added, smiling as she took the books, stuffing three into her purple and white tote bag, then carrying the other two heavier ones to her locker, near the 1000 building.

"Why the hell are there 3000 hallways?" Kori huffed, putting her books away, then making her way, finally, to her first class- AP Chemistry.

"Well, if it isn't the new student," Mr. Stanetti said, his arms crossed," And why are you late?"

"I had to get my books and schedule. I have a pass from Mrs. Johnson," Kori said, handing it to him. She glanced back at the students as he went through his roster, mumbling, and gulped as she found all their eyes were on her.

"Very well then, Miss. Anders. For future reference, if you're ever late to my class again, even _with_ a pass, I _will_ mark you tardy. Ah, speaking of tardiness, here in Gotham High, teachers are given the liberty to chose how many a student is allowed, and what they punishment is. In this class, no person is allowed even _one excused tardy _and I don't care for your reasons, or you get a detention. Two, and you get an office referral, and you can figure out the rest, yes?"

"Sure, but, I have one question," Kori asked, frustrated by the idiocy of her teacher," What if I was in a car accident because of some drunk moron, and was bleeding, had several broken bones, and was coming in and out of unconsciousness, would you then mark me tardy?"

"Are you being a smart-aleck, Miss. Anders?"

"No, I'm just wondering how long you had to think about your decision to that rule, considering you are an AP teacher and all. Oh, and does that rule apply to you as well, since you mentioned that _any _person is not allowed an excused tardy?"

A few people wooted and laughed, but Kori rolled her eyes. She wasn't doing it for attention; she just hated stupid teachers who took out their own pathetic, unsatisfying lives out on other students.

"Sit down, Miss. Anders," Mr. Stanetti growled. Kori took the only vacant seat, by a dark haired guy with sunglasses, and pulled out her notebook, writing the homework assignment down as if nothing happened. Before, Kori used to never be able to retaliate against rude teachers or other people in general, but before her mom died from a long battle of leukemia, Kori's mom made her promise to talk back and stand up for herself for any reason, as long as it made sense.

The boy nudged her and said," Nice going there. Most people are scared of-"

"Mr. Stanetti," one girl screeched, raising her hand, her sparkly pink painted fingernails glittering," I don't think it's fair that that chick should sit next to _my_ boyfriend! It isn't fair!"

"Oh shut up, Kitten, we broke up last year," he said, leaning his chair back.

"Bbutt! Richie-poo!"

"Stop calling me that, and just pay fucking attention to Mr. Stanetti."

Kori rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she met Mr. Stanetti's eyes," I don't mind moving, if it'll quiet her down."

"Like I need your fucking permission," Kitten said in a high-pitched nasally voice. She flipped her bleached blonde hair and smacked her gum angrily.

Kori didn't say anything and Mr. Stanetti said," Kitten Moth, be quiet. One more interruption and you'll be sent to the principal's office for an unwanted disruption that had nothing to do with Chemistry. Understand?"

"Whatevs," Kitten rolled her blue eyes and Mr. Stanetti returned to the board.

The boy next to her passed her a note in unusually neat handwriting for a guy.

I'm Richard. What's your name gorgeous?

Neither desperate nor horny.

He chuckled and silently wrote an answer back.

So you're between taken or uncaringly single.

If I'm so gorgeous, why would I be single?

Another boyfriend, then? Too bad, I'm an amazing kisser.

You're also very disgusting, hitting on the new girl. Kitten wasn't enough, Richie-poo?

How rude, sassy fire-top.

You didn't defend yourself about the Kitten thing. You know what that means?

When he read what Kori wrote last, he gave her a long measuring look, his eyes hidden from her behind his dark glasses, then quickly wrote back.

No, what?

It was just a fling, and you're the school playboy. Which just accentuates that whole disgusting thing about you. If you're looking for a one night stand, I'd go back to Kitten.

Kori could sense his anger as he crumbled up the piece of paper and stuck it into his pocket, his fists clenching and unclenching. When the bell rang, he walked out casually, but Kori saw his tight, tense shoulders. She didn't want to make an enemy, but she didn't like uncommitted asses that were just looking to get into people's pants. **(That goes for all the girls too. Even guys can be victims. Poor men!)** Even _if _they were committed, if the guy broke up through text or phone was also something she hated. She'd already gone through too many relationships with both types of guys. She left the class and went to the next-AP Calculus- only to find that Richard was in that class too.

She nearly groaned but when she was done talking to Mr. Rogers **(Anyone used to see his show as a kid? I love him soo much, so I had to put him in!) **He was a friendly man with thick gray hair wearing a red vest over a long sleeved white shirt, a blue blazer, blue jeans and brown loafers. He told her to pick any seat, so she took the back seat next to a petite pale girl with raven colored hair cut into a short bob and violet eyes. Kori gave a small smile, which wasn't returned, instantly wishing she could have started the day better than she did.

"Alrighty then, kids, get into groups of…" he quickly counted off the students, then said," groups of two and do this two page quiz. It's not for a grade, but I want to see where you all are at as an individual and as a class. Complete as much as you can then hand it in. You need to finish at least 15 problems minimum before the end of class."

Mr. Rogers passed the quizzes out to each person and Kori watched as students that already knew each other grouped together. She turned to the goth girl and said," Um, do you want to work together?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and said," Sure."

They merged their tables together and Kori said," I'm Kori Anders, by the way."

"Raven," she muttered, pulling a black pencil out of her black backpack, scribbling her name at the top.

"This class is pretty easy going, compared to Chemistry."

"Who do you have?"

"Stanetti for AP," Kori said.

"I have him for 5th period," Raven said, then looked up at Kori expectantly," Do you have a calculator for the first problem?"

"Uh, sure," Kori quickly pulled out her graphing calculator from her purple pencil pouch, handing it over. They silently did the first couple problems alone, then checked answers.

"For number one I got 25," Raven said monotonously.

"Same. For two I got 86y+ 24z."

"Likewise."

They finished the whole packet-which consisted of 25 problems- in thirty minutes, leaving forty minutes left in class. Raven turned in their quizzes, then returned to her seat, pulling out a book called _Guest Shot_ by David Locke. **(BTW, **_**really**_** good book! Duh, I mean, why else would I know what it's called and who wrote it?)**

"Oh, I love that book," Kori said, earning another raised eyebrow from Raven," It's really good."

"This is my second time reading it," Raven said.

"Oh! Thank God! I thought I was the only one who read books more than once, twice, even ten times."

"You like to read?"

"All the time. Offers some sort of comfort, knowing that there's lives more fucked up than yours, even if they don't reflect reality."

Raven closed the book and put it away, turning to face Kori," You're not so bad."

"Thanks, you too."

Raven actually gave her a smile-a rather small one, but a smile nevertheless-and said," Do you have anywhere to sit at lunch? I mean, the people I sit with are rather rambunctious, and loud, and nosy, but…"

"Ah, actually, I have two confessions," Kori said, giving her an apologetic look," First, is I thought I was the only one who used the word rambunctious in a sentence. And second, that some guy with green hair named Gar already asked."

"No worries. Gar is the loudest one," Raven said with another tiny smile.

"Oh! So he sits with you! That makes me feel way better, knowing I wasn't ditching you! Looks like I made two friends and one enemy. Wait, you _are_ my friend, right?"

"Acquaintance, really, since all I know about you is your name and you're from Jump City, but sure. Who's the enemy?"

Kori pointed to Richard, who was sleeping, his glasses _still_ on and Raven stifled a chuckle.

"It's the sleeping guy whose girlfriend calls him Richie-poo."

"First, he's not sleeping, he's staring straight at you," whispered Raven. Kori looked away laughing into her hand," And second, he sits at our table."

Kori stopped laughing and said," Maybe I'll skip lunch and just sit in the library."

"Too late, you're obviously destined to sit with us, as I was before you, so you're stuck. Literally."

"What do you mean?"

"Richard, Gar, and a couple of others have known each other since middle school, so when I was new here as a freshman, I ran into Gar first, then Victor in Biology class-another person you'll meet- and after, Richard. When I didn't meet them at lunch, they searched for me before finding me tucked in the corner of the library and literally dragged my pale ass back to the cafeteria."

"Her ass _is_ pretty pale," Richard said, making Kori jump.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"Just because you aren't perceptive doesn't mean you have to snap at me, fire-top."

"Will you stop calling me that? Besides, if I wasn't perceptive, I wouldn't have noticed that you're just a playboy. Now shoo, this is a conversation between Raven and me, _not_ you."

Richard raised his hands in mock surrender and said," Hey, if you want to be a sour puss, be my guest. All it does it accentuate the fire in your gorgeous eyes, beautiful."

"Oh, very original, _Dick._ Go find another girl to woo."

"Missy," he said, leaning over the table and blocking Kori with his large, muscular chest," The only girl I want to woo right now is you. Besides, I've pretty much tasted all the appetizers. I want to move onto the main course."

"Besides Raven, you mean. I'm sure you wouldn't hit on someone part of your little group, right?"

"Pretty much. Besides," Richard said, straightening up," Raven has a death glare that could turn you to stone. She gave you one when you smiled."

"Didn't notice," Kori said briskly, patting her hair and twirling a piece of her hair-something she did when she was nervous-," Plus, looks like you've had another addition to your group. Meaning, I'm off limits."

"Raven, you invited her?"

"Gar did before me," Raven added. He just shrugged and said," No matter."

"Look, there are four pretty appetizers right over there, just begging for you to taste each and every one," Kori pointed to four girls _actually_ watching and swooning over Richard," Now, seriously, _go away._ Oh, and I wasn't pointing to you as an invitation. I was telling Raven that I didn't like you. So go jack off at your desk and leave me the hell alone."

Richard grew angry again and turned on his heel, making Kori breathe out a sigh of relief.

"You just made the worst enemy you could have, Kori. Richard's going to do anything he can to get into your pants now."

"Why are you even friends with him?" Kori snapped at Raven.

"Because he's a good one when you're serious with him. When it's serious, Richard will know, even _when_ you don't talk to him and he'll talk. He may be an ass, but underneath, I think he's looking for his fairy tale princess as much as you're looking for your prince."

"Before you go and accuse someone of looking for a prince, maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror whenever Gar's name is mentioned. Then tell me about princes. Besides," Kori snapped, picking up her stuff as the bell rang," prince or no prince, I don't need no fucking man to take my dignity away to recharge his horny, jittery penis. And, princes just don't exist."

Kori walked out.

**There we go, a nice lloonnngg chapter for all ya'll. Kori's a little bitch, isn't she? But then again…who isn't when it comes to stuff like **_**that**_**? Haha, I'm totally kidding. Anyways, tell me what you think. You can say it sucks, that I'm a terribly writer. That you want to tear me limb from limb then eat me, picking your teeth with my bones like a toothpick as you grumble about how bad this is…just as long as you review! Oh, but word of caution, if it's very very mean and bruises my ego (which is rather large/small, depending on my mood) I'll pull it down. POWER OF THE WRITER! YA! **

**Review, please! Please! PLEASE! Hehe. **

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 of Princes Don't Exist! I know the last one was rather long and was really boring, so I'll tone it down. Or not. Don't know. Lots of people were asking why Kori was a bit…well, whatever your wonderful minds see her as, maybe cold, too tough, or maybe the whole snappy "princes just don't exist" thing was nagging you. I've made Kori a tough nice girl. Let me explain, children. Eventually a few things in later chapters will tie in and everything will start making sense, so you'll just have to wait. Soray! I've always been frustrated with stories or even the episodes of Kori looking too weak and stupid, too. Being naïve doesn't mean you're stupid or weak, and people always misinterpret it, so I'd rather have a tough Kori. In this story, Nightwing and Starfire just don't exist. There are no powers, or anything. Plain old humans. Usual pairs will become existent and apparent in coming chapters and I wanted a conflict between Kori and Richard, just for fun. Besides, Richard is way cuter as a "playboy." Thanks for all the questions! I'll welcome a whole lot more. If you didn't get your question answered, feel free to tell me and I'll explain to the best of my ability. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. **

**Also, WOW. SOOO Many Reviews! Thanks so much. I didn't think I'd get such a response! Sorry about that lapse, but I've had so many tests and state testing is coming up that I've been really busy. Anyways, HERE's the next chapter. R&R please!**

Kori turned the page of her book when it was plucked out of her hands by Gar.

"Here you are! Raven said you'd be here! Why aren't you where I told you to be?"

Kori looked up and met the eyes of Raven, then burst out," So sorry! I was just…ugh, I hate myself for speaking to you like that!"

"It's alright," Raven said. A tall African American young man with a bald head and laughing brown eyes smiled down and said," So, you're the lady who cussed out Dick. Nice to meet you, I'm Victor."

He shook her hand with his large, calloused one, using enough force to show he didn't want to break her own dainty hand, but also showed her wasn't degrading her by shaking weakly. Kori glanced over his broad shoulders and muscular chest. _He's probably the same height and weight as Richard, although Victor has bigger legs than Richard. Richard's chest and arms were more defined. Plus, he seemed reall- Oh shit, was I just comparing Vic to Richard?_

"Ugh, Kori," she introduced herself, then said," Listen, I'd rather not go there…"

"And Dick doesn't want you there. Listen little lady, no matter how much you complain or run away, we're just gonna do as we please. So…tough."

"That makes no sense. Besides, aren't friends supposed to _support_ their friends?"

Vic laughed and said," True, but a friend does what they feel is best for their friend."

"So, going to a place where there's a dick I hate is going to be good for me?" Kori asked, a smile tugging onto her lips.

"Glad you understand," Vic gave her a large smile and pulled her up from her chair, picked up her stuff and began to walk away from her. Gar followed with a quick," Dude!"

"You guys are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Kori said to Raven.

"Welcome to the group," Raven said. Kori rolled her eyes.

When they entered the cafeteria, Kori was amazed. The cafeteria alone was ten times bigger than at Jump, and the kids were allowed to do what they pleased. One guy jumped over the table, running away from another who was chasing him, and someone threw a pizza across the room.

"Wow!" Kori said to Raven, raising her voice a bit over the loud hubbub of the students," At my old high school, it was like prison washed in one shade of gray!"

Raven shrugged her shoulders as they sat down on a long rectangular table. Gar was already busily playing on his DS, mumbling under his breath, Vic was laughing to another African American girl, her hair pulled up in two puffy ponytails. As Kori took her seat, her eyes glanced over Richard and the red headed bimbo on his lap. She rolled her eyes.

"Karen, this is Kori Anders," Vic introduced, "Kori, this is Karen. My girlfriend."

"Hey girl," Karen nodded," Nice to finally meet ya."

"Likewise."

"Tell me," Karen leaned in," I know this may sound weird, but, what's your deal with Richard?"

"I don't have a deal with him," Kori replied, her eyes darting back to him. She jumped and stifled a gasp when she found out he was staring directly at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Wouldn't get too comfortable, Kori," Richard said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kori tried to see past the black of his glasses to meet his eyes but couldn't.

"Do you ever take those damned things off?" she snapped.

"I've heard from some _beautiful _ladies, such as Babs here, that I look remarkably sexy. If that's the case, why would I take them off?"

Kori gave out an exasperated sigh and he smiled saying," Oh, I get it now. You want them off because _you_ see me as sexy."

"Just suck on your fucking buddy and shut up," Kori snapped again.

"Jealous? She's a beaut, compared to your whale body."

"Funny, weren't you hitting on me and my whale body earlier?"

"You know, beneath all that glamour and façade, you're just really desperate. But, I'm too expensive to repeat my offer to you."

"Oh, just perfect. Offer high prices for that small piece of rotting meat between your legs that you call a penis. I wouldn't even be surprised if every girl found out that you weren't the man they thought you were, and ran out on _you._ It would explain your lack of commitment and ability to hold onto a girl for more than one night, despite how amazing you say your kissing is."

"His kissing _is_ amazing!" Babs defended," And he wouldn't even put his lips on you, Igor, not without knowing it might kill him."

"Somehow that one phrase just dropped your IQ to the negative numbers," Kori smirked.

"Listen, bitch," Babs stood up, "I think you'd better leave, else I might call-"

"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled, rubbing her temples in quick, small circular motions," Just shut up, all of you."

Kori looked away, embarrassed, and Babs sat back down on Richard's lap. They resumed kissing and Kori feigned a gag, which earned her a smack on the back of the head by Raven.

"Hey, Kori, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Karen asked suddenly.

"Um, it's a school night, so no. Why?"

"We have this tradition every year where we party because the years started."

"Why?"

"To get over our misery," Vic supplied," Wanna come? It's just between us."

"Sorry," Kori apologized," But, I'd rather not."

"Hey, if that's what you want, we're still cool. But you'll be missing out."

"Ya, dude! There'll be barbeque, and video games, and one lucky person gets thrown into Vic's pool! You should come!" Gar bounced eagerly.

"We are not having any of your tofu crap, grassstain!" Vic hollered.

"Man, if anything is crap, it's the meat and that rotten smell it makes when you cook it!" Gar yelled back. Soon they were arguing about which was better, but no one seemed to care. Raven was reading, Karen was tapping away on her phone, and Richard was still macking on Babs. Kori shifted away from them and grabbed her bag, ready to leave when Karen grabbed her arm and said," Running away just isn't going to work. I'm the star of the track team, Vic's a defensive player on the football team, and Richard is the QB. Impossible to escape."

"Listen, I'd rather-"

"Let me have your number, so I can call you about the party deets tomorrow. You have a phone, right?"

Kori nodded and gave Karen her number, then said," Um, I'd better go call my dad. See how's he's faring."

Karen shrugged and Kori left, sighing miserably. She was really stuck with them. Although, it wouldn't be that bad. Raven was silent and dark, but she was just as chatty when it came to subjects she liked and looked like a great friend. Vic felt like Ryan to Kori, a big brother who acted like a five year old, but was there for you, and Karen was that pushy, bossy type of girl who was always at your side, even when you didn't need her to be. But Richard…?

_What _is_ Richard to me? I mean, he's an ass, yes. A playboy, definitely. Rude, possibly. Caring, negative. But why was Raven so serious when she talked about him? Is he really that good of a friend, despite his lack of control when it comes to women? And why did I feel attached to him? _

Kori shook her head and mumbled," Hormones," before whipping out her phone and dialing her father's number.

"Hey, Kori, what's wrong?" her dad's voice came from the phone.

"Just because I'm calling doesn't mean anything's wrong, dad. Just calling to say hi. What are you doing?"

"Well, I finally got the study finished."

"When are you going to meet with your new boss?" Kori asked.

"Friday. He invited us to dinner, too."

"Oh, well, actually, do I have to go?"

"Yes. Sorry about that sweetie, but he personally wants to meet the family."

"A-and, Ryan? Have you called him?"

"Yes, but he won't answer the phone. But, let's not bother him, he's probably busy studying. It'll just be me, you, and Koma-and even she might not go."

"Ok, well I've got to ask you a question dad. I made these new friends and they want me to go to one of their hou-"

"Sure, go! Making friends is the first step, Kori. And look, sweetie, I've been thinking about what you said this morning. You're right, and I want to try and make Gotham our new home."

"Dad, no matter where we go, it'll always be home," Kori whispered as the bell rang.

"How are your classes going?" he changed the subject. Kori sighed. He always changed the subject when it got to emotional.

"Fine. I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

"Good. Now go, you don't want to be late to class on your first day."

"'K, love ya dad," Kori disconnected and stared at her wallpaper. It was picture of her whole family, when everyone was happy. She stuffed the phone in her pocket and walked to her next class, wishing her family could just pick up the pieces and move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Kori typed away at her laptop, glancing at the clock every five minutes. Karen had said they'd start at 7, and it was already 6: 45. She wanted to go, however, every minute that got closer to the allotted time freaked her out. Shaking her head, she continued to type, ignoring the fact that her fingers were missing keys and punching random characters

Any minute now she would get a call. How would she tell Karen that she changed her mind and didn't plan on going anymore? She could use the "I'm helping unpack my house," excuse, but then that wouldn't really work, would it? She could say she randomly threw up. Nerves. Wait, why would she have nerves?

Kori groaned.

"Ah!" She screeched when a loud knock came from her door. She sighed.

"Come in dad!"

"Dude, I'm not your dad," Karen said, strolling in, with Raven behind her. Kori groaned again.

"Did you really think hiding in your shit hole would seriously stop me from dragging your sorry butt to my place? Sheesh, what do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Look, it's nice that you're here, but I changed my mind. It's a no."

Karen glanced at Raven, who merely shrugged. "Does it have anything to do with a mr. sunglasses?"

"No!" Kori said honestly. While Richard was a pain in the ass, that's not what she was worried about. She secretly worried about leaving her dad alone with Koma having been missing for two days, and Ryan…well, not existing in the family. Her mom already abandoned the family, and now her two older siblings were doing the same. If Kori started to drift off…She shook her head.

"Look, I can't. Okay?"

"We got permission from your dad, already." Karen said. Her new friend's face fell slightly at the mention of that. Ok, so pretty girl had a serious issue. Karen decided to leave Kori to do the talking when she wanted. It wasn't her business.

"Raven, help me out," Karen turned to her buddy. Raven rolled her eyes, "I did this too, and once again, was forced to go."

Kori stopped fake typing. "Wait a minute. How did you know where I live?"

"I mighta hacked some stuff, gone through some other stuff…" Karen admitted sheepishly, then brightened, clapping her hands together. "Okay, girl, get a swimsuit, some pajamas, since you're spending the night, and other stuff you might need. Let's go! The boys are waiting!"

Kori cringed. Damnit, another complexity.

"Um, listen, the whole pool thing…"

"What? Afraid of water?" Raven asked.

"No. I can't swim."

Karen burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. "Of all the excuses to get out of the party, you choose that one! That's the oldest excuse in the book, girl!"

Raven nudged her tall friend and muttered, "She isn't kidding."

"Wait, you seriously can't swim?"

Kori shook her head and turned her laptop off. "Sorry."

"Oh. Then I'll tell Vic to make sure not to throw you. Sounds fair?"

They began to look at her with puppy dog eyes and Kori bit her lip. Raven was pretending to be like the abandoned kitten that looked at you from the corner of her eyes and pouted, and Karen was all puppy dog style, with the big brown eyes and puffy face. Kori fidgeted.

"Oh…ALRIGHT! Fine, I'll go!"

"WOO!" Karen fist pumped in the air. "Gather your things!"

Kori sighed. She couldn't believe that she had been caught in their trap and dragged here. She was weak. The minute she had arrived, Vic led her to "the seat of honor" which was merely the stone bench by the fire pit, and forced to test out some meat that he was cooking. The meat was, undeniably, the best she had ever tasted, so Vic went along his way. Then, Gar came up, in competition with Victor, and shoved his tofu dogs down her throat. Admittedly, she liked it, and when expressed her thoughts, Victor branded her a traitor and said no more meat for her, and Gar looked at her like she was the love of her life.

Kori tried to keep from grinning, but couldn't. Her smile grew wider as she looked around to find Karen and ask if she had told Vic yet. But her eyes fell on sunglasses, and the smile disappeared.

"What?" she snapped.

"I didn't even say anything," he replied nonchalantly, getting off the bench and strolling over to Vic, murmuring quietly to him. She rubbed her forehead and once again wondered where Karen and Raven had gone off to. She wished they had asked to tag along.

"Hey, Kori," Gar asked, "Do you know where I left my DS?"

"Um, no, sorry Gar."

"Darn it," Gar continued, "I can't lose it! It isn't even mine. What am I going to do?"

"Do you want me to help you look for it?" she asked, wanting to help the poor Gar. He honestly did look a little lost. His eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared. "Please!"

She got up and looked with him, searching the ground by the pool when she was scooped up in strong arms and thrown over a shoulder. Her eyes met Gar's and slid past Richard's form.

"What are you doing?" she asked, praying Karen had told Vic.

"Initiation!" Victor yelled and threw her up in the air. She screamed she couldn't swim before plunging into the cold water, sinking into the 12 feet.

"What did she say?" Vic asked, turning. Richard shrugged and Gar was laughing. Karen strolled out with Raven, and looked about. "Where's Kori?"

"In the pool," Vic said triumphantly, putting his hands on his hips.

"SHE CAN'T SWIM!" screamed the girls.

"WHAT?!"

Victor turned to jump in but Richard had already dived in, and swam down, feeling for Kori's body in the dark water. When his hand found hers, she pulled her up against him and pushed upwards. Kori surfaced, coughing and sputtering, tears running down her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he swam to the stairs.

"L-let go of me, stupid!" she screamed, pushing him away.

"Hold on!" he barked, "Unless you want to drown again, just hold it."

"No! Let go!" Kori screamed, her eyes finding the most beautiful, crystalline blue eyes she had ever seen. She froze, practically mesmerized. Richard frowned. "Kori, you alright?"

"Huh?" She blushed and looked away, fully aware of how tight her body was against his, and how it seemed to be a perfect fit. Richard began to notice too, but any thoughts, any sly remarks of cockiness seemed to disappear, and he was lot at words. Anything he might saw would instantly set off her temper, and for some reason, he felt like saying nothing at all. Her slight body pushed against his riled up emotions he didn't know he had…not sexual emotions, though there was that, but something…more….

"Yo, you going to get her out of the water?" Vic asked, suspicious of the two and their sudden freeze.

"Right," Richard muttered, pulling her along, then setting her at the top step. High hands found her waist, and as she climbed out, Karen reaching for her hand, he had the sudden impulse to pull her back, just to hold her. He let go quickly, pushed past her, and marched straight to Vic's room to clean up, and maybe figure out what wanting to hold her meant.

"You okay?" Karen asked for the hundredth time, as Kori brushed her hair slowly. This time, Kori didn't answer, because her thoughts were back on Richard, and his hands, and muscles, and _those eyes_. It felt almost too…_good_. She shook, unable to control her emotions.

"You're still cold, aren't you?" Karen asked, noticing. Kori sighed and put the brush down. "No, I'm not cold, I'm…frightened."

"Sorry, I was going to tell him, honest. I didn't think…"

"It's okay," Kori muttered, not thinking at all about her drowning. That wasn't why she was frightened. She was frightened because of unnatural feelings that were sinking into her skin. Whatever that electrical feeling she had was probably just shock, just like the pounding of her heart. His eyes were just something new, something she didn't expect. It had nothing to do with the man himself. Suddenly, Kori felt better. Why would she be feeling anything for a guy she hated? She was just imagining things.

"Drank too much chlorine water," she said aloud. Raven raised an eyebrow, understanding what Kori meant when she said that thing about looking at Gar. Kori had it too, but with Richard. And if she wasn't mistaken, which she was almost never, then he felt the same thing.

Karen nodded, shamed. Kori smiled and patted her shoulder. "Come on, it's not the first time it's happened to me."

"It's not?"

"Nope. I was pushed in third grade by a friend on accident. When I was ten, I went to the beach with my friends, and was dared to run into the ocean. I had to be saved by a life guard. I-

"Ok, ok, I get it. Thanks," Karen said. "Do you still want to stay?"

"No, think you can give me a ride?"

"Sure."

On her way out, she had hoped to walk away and forget it all, however, there stood Richard, his eyes piercing into hers, and his tousled locks making him look sexier wet. He changed into a white muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts, and Kori groaned.

"So, is princess alright?" Richard asked, meaning to be silly. However, she snapped.

"So sorry you had to waste your precious time saving my arse. Next time, don't bother."

"I-what? You know something, missy, you're just about-"

"Look, let's skip the I'm acting like the Ice bitch, you're the wonderful savior, crap, ok? I'm going home, and that's it. Nothing happened, you didn't save me, I wasn't saved by you…_nothing happened._"

"Usually, in cases as these, you would give a thank you for saving your arse speech. Not the, I'm not going to acknowledge you because I'm the bitch with a pole up her butt, speech."

"So sorry I don't know the formalities yet! Why not just ignore it?!"

"Fine! I will! And next time you drown, I won't save you! Does that make you happy?!"

"I had no idea you cared for my happiness! Maybe, if it mattered so much to you, you would have thought not to save me because it would ruin my mood!"

"Sorry I can't help you with your bipolar moods, lady!"

"You know what, I can't stand the look of you at the moment. I'm leaving."

"Good, go! Because you're disgusting face is something I obviously want to see!" Richard yelled at her back in sarcasm. "This way, I don't have to spend my whole night trying to erase your ugly face out of my mind!"

Victor walked in, tired of the arguing and saw, with amazement, Kori stick a middle finger up at Richard as she walked away.

Both Kori and Richard wondered how they could have mistaken those emotions for anything else but pure hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Princes Don't Exist Chapter 3**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! R&R MORE PLEASE**!

Kori growled as she cut up the lettuce, ready to murder anyone that asked what her problem was one more time. First her dad, then a call from Victor, another from Gar, who seemed oblivious to the situation and said she lost the video game challenge by default. She wasn't even aware of the challenge! Then Karen calls, for the hundredth time, and finally Raven gives a damn _lecture_. She only just met the girl and she gets a lecture!

She pulled the lettuce apart angrily with her fingers and threw them in the large plastic bowl. Richard just made her-ugh!

From behind, her father and older sister Koma watched the usually sweet girl feel like she wanted to tear the world to pieces, like the poor lettuce.

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea, but she's been like this since yesterday after the party. I tried to talk to her, but this time she nearly bit my head off. Think you can handle it?"

Koma shrugged and her father slipped away. Koma sighed. She didn't want to be here, but when she got the call that Kori was falling apart, she had to come over. Who else had the strength to handle their father? Kori had practically taken the role of mother since their own had died. Koma felt no guilt for wanting to abandon their useless father, and she was sure Ryan didn't either, but Koma did feel guilt for leaving her little sister behind to carry all the weight on her shoulders.

"Hey, little sister, why the fury?"

Kori shrieked and dropped the mutilated lettuce, throwing herself into Koma's arms.

"Koma, I didn't think-I thought you-"

"Ya, well, I did," Koma said honestly, "Then I get a panicked phone call from our father that little sweet, Kori looks like a demon. I didn't believe it at first, of course, but then I come home and see you tearing that poor chicken apart and now the lettuce. Something must be annoying you, a lot."

"Ya, well…where did you go?" Kori asked, turning away from her sister's prying eyes. Koma sighed. "Out. Don't you ever worry about anyone else, Kori? Don't you try to even-"

"No, because those emotions can't be wasted on myself."

"Because the family will fall apart."

"Because the family is hanging on thin threads," was Kori's calm correction. Koma bit her lip. The girl would one day burst from all that stress and responsibility, but no matter how much she worried, Koma couldn't bring herself to do anything. She didn't want to carry those burdens, and she wouldn't take them.

"Next time-"

"I get it. I don't need to hear it from you, so…you going to stay for dinner?"

"No," Koma whispered, watching her sister's back. She revealed no emotion, she was too relaxed. Her shoulders didn't hunch, and her voice didn't change. If she revealed anything, a little disappointment, some sadness, Koma would stay, but…

"Are you going to come back soon, or will you just go away like Ryan?"

"I don't know."

"I see. Well, when you do," she turned and smiled warmly at her sister, "We'll be here, open and ready. Don't think you need to handle anything. That's my job, your life isn't meant for this. Right?"

Koma didn't answer and just watched how unnatural her sister seemed. Even when her mother died, she didn't shed a tear, she didn't do anything but turn away from her mother's body and stay silent. The next day, she made breakfast, help everyone into their mourning clothes, and tell them their schedules. Since that day, she did it all for them. Ryan couldn't handle the tension anymore and fled, and now Koma felt choked. It wasn't fair.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't staying for dinner, because I totally screwed up the chicken and salad. You going to leave now?"

"Ya, I am."

Kori nodded and washed her hands, then followed Koma to the door.

"Keep in touch this time, okay? Because then I'll just be annoying to you like I'm sure I am to Ryan. Send me an email or text every now and then, just to know…okay?"

"We'll see," Koma copied her brother's answer. Kori merely nodded again and when Koma took off in her car, closed the door silently, and went to finish dinner. No one noticed the tear slip down her face, nor her shuddering shoulders as she fought the urge to cry. Another severed thread, mom, Kori thought, this isn't what you wanted. I'm trying so hard to keep us together, but why isn't it working? I miss you…


	4. Chapter 4

Kori tapped the end of her pencil on the desk, worried. She had managed to skirt around Victor this morning on her way through the parking lot, and barely ran out of the hallway on time when she found Rachel heading her way to class.

Then of course, sharing class with Richard wasn't exactly stimulating, or the fact that sitting next to him helped at all. He made two feet seem like a hundred, always doing his best not to get anywhere closer. When papers were passed to her, and she had to give Richard's his-annoyingly, he got a perfect score on his essay, and she missed ten points- he gripped the corner of the paper quickly, pulled it out of her grasp and stuffed it into his bag without looking at it. And he wasn't exactly small either.

His huge body was stuck squished between her space and the wall, and the whole time he kept his elbows tucked in, and even tilted his binder to rest in his lap for notes so he wouldn't have any personal contact with her. It was maddening.

Kori stopped tapping her pencil when her phone vibrated for the thirtieth time in four class periods. She bit her lip. The way Richard was acting was bad, and it made her feel terrible, but her heart broke when she sat far away from Rachel. She did her best to sneak looks back at her, but Kori was so lacking in the stealth department that she eventually gave up because everyone was giving her weird stares.

She didn't have to avoid them, which she knew. But her attitude was beyond disgusting. Richard _had _saved her, without a single thought, and all she did was bite his head off. Then her little action with a certain finger...she groaned and buried her head in her hands. Running away would _not_ help. But how was she going to apologize to a guy that made her want to scream and throw a tantrum?!

Did he have to be so cheeky?! Who in their right mind would pick on someone who almost crapped on herself in fright?! She shook her head. No. That wasn't right. Just because he acted like a jerk didn't mean he was one, right? No, he was. But it didn't mean she had to avoid the situation.

An apology and thanks was in order, and it required it. Badly. But _how?! _Her thoughts returned to when they had surfaced. _Are you alright? _She had heard genuine concern in his voice. And those feelings that seemed to swell in her heart. She felt electrified, and her heart was beating out of her chest. What were those feelings? Shock? No, it was different. She had drowned before to know what the feeling of shock and fear was. But what was it?! It was driving her insane.

"Excuse me, but are you finished with those books?" one lady from the circulation desk asked.

Kori looked at the books she had gotten. _Heart Problems: What is Yours? Heart Attack: Know When You Are Having One_. and other titles. But not one of them mentioned anything about the weird, fulfilling feeling she had.

"Are you alright dear?"

"No," Kori said bitterly. The lady sat down. "Care to explain? I listen well."

Kori looked up at the lady and thought it over. It's not like she had some heart disease, and the lady had probably worked with and talked to so many students for over 20 years, plus her own 35 years of experience in life, it couldn't hurt.

"Well, I, er, um...let's just say there's this guy, I'm not naming who, that gets on my nerves _all the time._ And I can't stand the sight of him."

"Mhmm," the lady nodded, wondering why a beautiful girl like her would have guy troubles.

"But then, see, I can't swim and I was pushed into a pool, and he saved me."

"And?"

"And for a second, when I looked at his eyes for the first time, I...I felt funny."

The lady smiled sweetly for her to continue. "What do you mean, funny?"

"Like, my heart started beating erratically, and my blood rushed, and I didn't expect him to well, his eyes gave me a shock, is all. And I was probably frightened, because of the fact that I would have drowned if he hadn't saved me, and that's all. I'm overthinking it, aren't I?"

The lady shook her head. "Seems to me you've fallen in love."

Kori burst out laughing. The other library patrons glared at her, so she covered her mouth as she convulsed with laughter. But when her eyes met the woman's, she froze.

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"I am perfectly serious, you have fallen in love with him."

Kori shook her head. "I hate him."

"Why?"

"He's always mocking me, and he never stops teasing, and he's the biggest playboy in the world, and he's a completely arrogant asshole who's ego is bigger than the Earth. Not to mention how every time anything is said between us, it ends in a nasty argument."

The lady only continued to smile. "Sometimes, love isn't about sweetness, but something more. The best relationships start with an enemy that boils your blood."

"Not...no, I..." she lost her train of thought. Beautiful, mesmerizing eyes that shut her up. His body against her made her feel...she shivered.

"Maybe, rather than fight him, take a long, good look at him. Forget about his looks, but pay attention to his personality, and what he does. The best men show their true colors behind the scenes. My own Caleb, God bless his soul, was the biggest, meanest boy in town. He had a group, and played pranks and other nasty things. I hated him at first, just like you hate the boy.

But one day, do you know what I found?"

Kori shook her head.

"I found him walking alone down the same path I was walking, and a kitten was caught in a thorn bush. He stuck his hand in there, despite the thorns cutting it up, and saved the kitten. I wasn't impressed. I thought he would be brutal, and the very next day gave me quite a shock. He made some story up about a fight and knives, and everyone believed him, but me, of course. So the next day, I decided to follow him.

"I made up my mind to go up to that annoying man and tell him off for being a liar. But rather than go home, he had gone to a gas station. I waited outside, and when he came out, he wasn't wearing those tight jeans and black leather jacket. He was in worn gray jeans, a blue polo and plaid green and red shirt. I asked myself. Now why would he go and change? What I found was that every Friday, after school for five hours, he went to the local soup kitchen, and handed food out to the poor people who lost their homes, or had none. There was much more to him than I understood. All because I watched, and waited. Perhaps you should do the same?"

Kori brushed away the tears from her face, and nodded. She was right of course. The lady took the books.

"There isn't a day I don't miss him. That sweet man who made my world. But I am fond of those beautiful memories."

"H-how do you live without him?"

"Because I have to. His body may have left, but his spirit is within me, and our three wonderful children. I have nothing more to be thankful for."

"And your children?"

"They were sad of course, but that wasn't something to keep out heads down for. No, missy, we stood tall, and smiled and laughed, and even cried. But we lived on mighty happily, to this very day."

Kori looked away. So it was only her dad that hung on...

"And you know?"

Kori looked up at her, warmed by her lovely smile and moist eyes.

"That mangy cat is as fat as ever. He spoiled the darn thing and left it for me to take care of it. Men!" she rolled her eyes. Kori giggled.

"Thanks. And, I, um, will think about what you said."

"Good. Don't let him get the best of you though. A woman needs to put a man down, every now and then. Now, don't you have friends to be with?"

Kori nodded, packed her things, and left the library. She learned a few things today she would keep in her heart for a long time. Some made her feel happy, a soft warm light that she would treasure, but also a feeling of loss. Her father hadn't recovered the day her mother left, and it was pitiful. He destroyed his family, and played the innocent. She loved him dearly, but she couldn't help but blame him.


	5. Chapter 5

Princes Don't Exist CHAPTER 5

"What swimsuit did you buy, lemme see it," Karen instantly asked in the parking lot the next morning. Kori rolled her eyes. "Who told you?"

"What do you mean, who told me? Dick did. I think it's great that he's teaching you how to swim. Don't you?"

"No, not really."

Karen huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Girl, be honest. That man gets on your nerves because you think he's hawt!"

"I do not think he is _hawt_, as you put it. I just…I just want to give him a chance. And then, if I find out he's still a disgusting pig, I can skip around merrily."

"And if he's not?"

"Then I'm fucking screwed," Kori said honestly. Karen laughed and hooked arms with her friend, dragging her into the school. "So seriously, what swimsuit did you buy?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

If Kori thought sitting next to the guy who tried to avoid you was awkward, sitting next to the guy who was going to teach her how to swim was even worse. And he was ridiculously lax, and not a single flirtatious remark came out of his obnoxiously good-looking- wait, what? Good-looking? Oh damn, that librarian was seriously getting to her now. _You're in love_?! HA! Yeah, right.

Kori shook her head and chuckled to herself, continuing to doodle on her notebook. Richard leaned into her, but she didn't take notice, the little swirls and linked circles continuing to flow about the paper. She was being weird, in a cheerful way, and it was getting to him.

Her hair cascaded down in front of her face, obscuring her visage, but he could imagine that small smile. Damn it, and he offered to teach her how to swim. All he wanted to do was get her in his bed. Then, those unnatural feelings he had would disappear, and he could move on. She snorted; still unaware of his body leaning into her, or that his arm was draped across her chair. Love? She didn't even have an interest in it. Love was stupid. Love made people lost, and desperate, like her dad. She didn't need to cling on some stupid guy; not the way her father was still clinging to his dead wife. The librarian was just the exception. That had to be it.

Lust. That's what she was feeling. Complete lust. But just because she didn't mind the thought of him kissing her meant she was going to let it happen. Kissing went to touching, and touching went to the unmentionable. And that meant a relationship she didn't care for. She scribbled some more circles. Kori decided to make sure he knew it was just a friendship she was looking for. Yep, that sounded perfect.

"Oh, you're going to have soo much fun," Karen cooed as she shoved Kori towards Richard's car. Gar had one arm, Raven the other, and Victor her backpack. Kori struggled against them. She managed to convince herself it was going to be easy to just learn to swim, then go home, but the final bell rang and she chickened out.

"Hey, steal one of his video games for me, will ya?" Gar asked. Victor snorted. "That's why Dick is picky when it comes to inviting people to his house. They like to steal his stuff."

"Hey, I'm a friend. I'm entitled to borrow his stuff!" Gar argued. "Yeah? Then why don't you just ask Dick to borrow a game from him?" Rae asked, snickering.

"Erm, well…"

"Look, guys, this is great and all, but I have to get home, I need to make dinner, and-" Kori was pushed forward to where Richard was waiting in front of his car, a black mustang with a red stripe down the middle of the hood.

"Have fun," Vic tossed her backpack to Dick, who caught it with one hand. "Tell us how the swimming lesson goes."

Karen pushed Kori once more, and they laughed, waving goodbye. Richard opened the passenger car door for her silently, and she couldn't help but make a snide remark.

"Such a gentleman."

"Trying to be," was his calm reply, before dropping her backpack in her lap, and closing the door. She groaned. She was definitely going to get revenge on those wide smiles. Definitely.

The drive to his house was long and silent. Kori fiddled with her phone, pretending she was texting someone, or going on the internet, while sneaking glances at Richard's face. Those damn sunglasses still pissed her off. When they approached his house, Kori's jaw dropped. Victor wasn't kidding. Richard's house _was_ a mansion. Tall red brick pillars held a fancy balcony aloft, marble footsteps leading up to a door she was sure made of oak. Maple and Oak trees lined the property, and a fountain with a Centaur statue was in the middle of the circular driveway. Richard stopped the car in front of the steps.

"Here's the key, go on inside. Alfred will probably offer refreshments, so I would accept. I'm going to park the car in the garage."

"Ugh, sure," she muttered, leaving the car. Richard drove the car behind the mansion and Kori gingerly made her way to the door, where a brass bat door knocker stared back at her, with red ruby eyes, and pointed fangs. She stuck the key inside the door, and when the tumblers fell into place, pushed the door in slightly. She peered through.

"Hello?" she called. She stepped inside, closing the door. She was in some sort of foyer, with heavy armchairs pushed against one wall, coat hangers on the second. An old man came forward.

"You must be Miss. Anders. Please, come in. Master Dick will arrive soon. Would you like something to eat while you wait?"

"Er, yes. Thank you, sir."

He chuckled. "No need for the formality, Miss. Anders, I am merely the butler here. You may call me Alfred."

"Oh, then you can drop the formality too," she said, smiling.

"That would be inappropriate, but thank you for the offer. Please, come this way."

Kori cocked an eyebrow but chuckled slightly, and followed him into a kitchen three times bigger than her living room. She sat at the black granite counter.

"Anything in particular?" Alfred asked, watching the girl carefully. Her eyes met his and she smiled brightly. "I'm not even sure if I would pick the right thing. You can choose."

She was a special one; he could see it the minute she came in. Most of the girls the boy brought were instantly taken with the lavish lifestyle Dick lived in, but she only seemed in awe. His taste in red heads didn't change, but Miss. Anders was very conservative compared to the other girls. She was wearing a light pink sweater with long sleeves and a rounded collar, long baby blue jeans, and sneakers. Her face had little makeup, her nails weren't done, and she carried a backpack. The only ostentatious thing about her whole appearance was that it was a very bright purple color backpack.

Dick stepped into the room as Alfred finished the Earl Grey tea, his own favorite, and poured her a cup. She gave it a sniff before sipping daintily.

"How did you know Earl grey is my favorite?"

"You and I share a sweet tooth. It was a lucky guess."

"My greatest shame is my insane love for anything sweet, especially chocolate," Kori grinned, not paying attention to Dick at all. Alfred's smile grew wider.

"Lunch, Alfred?"

"In the fridge, Master Dick," was his cool reply. He set a few meat cakes before Kori, who instantly took one.

"If there is anything else?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm sorry to be a bother," Kori answered for Dick, her eyes praying she wasn't being one.

"Not at all. Do call if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you, Alfred," she said, watching him go. She bit into the meat pie more forcefully. Great, I'm stuck with him now, she thought. Richard sat across her and dug into a turkey sandwich. He caught her staring and smirked.

"What?"

"You like mustard, a lot," she said. He shrugged, but she kept looking at him. "Seriously, what?"

"You wear your sunglasses at home, too," Kori was thoughtful, wondering why. He immediately took them off. "Better, princess?"

"Not when you put it that way," she said, grabbing another meat pie, "When do the lessons start?"

"As soon as I finish eating. Since you're a first timer, I wouldn't eat so much. I don't want you to throw up."

"Is that genuine concern I hear, or are you trying to warn me that throwing up in your fancy pool would be a bad idea?"

His beautiful sky blue eyes met hers in silence. "Hey, if you want to throw up in the pool, be my guest. But Alfred would be the one cleaning it up," he decided to say. She instantly put the meat pie down.

"That old man doesn't surprise me. Another girl at his side."

"You sure bring a lot of girls home. Make Alfred clean that up too?"

"It's his job," Richard began, ready to explain Alfred's ridiculous personality and his need to be concerned over every affair, when he could see her tense up. He sighed.

"If I tell the guy I can make my own sandwich, he'll never buy turkey again," Richard said. She mulled that over.

"So you're saying you don't bring a lot of girls here?"

Shit, she got him. He leaned back. "That's not what I'm saying. Why did the subject change from Alfred to me?"

"Isn't it always about you?" she asked.

"You know, you really bother me. First, you scream to the world that you hate my guts, and now you're sitting here asking me a stupid question."

"It's only stupid because you don't like the question, and you don't want to answer it. And I hate your guts because all you've been is a pain in the ass. Can't blame me for thinking of you in that way."

"So offering to teach you to swim is me being a pain in the ass?" he asked. He wanted to both kiss her, and smack her.

"You're the one who said it was for a price," she calmly replied, eyeing the meat pie. Richard grinned.

"Yeah, and yet you're still sitting here, in my house."

"Just because you asked for a price, doesn't mean I'll give it to you. Can the lessons begin, or should I just leave?"

"And this is called giving me a chance," Richard sighed, sliding off the stool, "Fine. Come with me."

She grabbed her backpack and followed.

Alfred watched the two walk away and smiled in the shadows. He turned to the master of the house.

"I do say she is quite a handful, isn't that right, Master Bruce?"

Bruce grinned. "The fact that he let her spite him means he likes her, a lot."

"Indeed. It will be amusing to see their relationship progress. Her father is the man who will be visiting on Friday, yes?"

"Yes. I don't think she knows though."

"Will you pay them a visit during the lesson?"

"Maybe, Alfred. But it's not like you to stalk Dick, or his girlfriends."

"Ah, but she isn't his girlfriend. And I like her."

Bruce laughed.


End file.
